microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Act Concerning An Ultimatum to the Kingdom of Wyvern Comprising the Duchy of Dullahan (June 2010; DPRS)
The Act Concerning An Ultimatum to the Kingdom of Wyvern Comprising the Duchy of Dullahan was ratified on June 25th, 2010 with a majority vote of the Revolutionary Council. It was vetoed before on June 13th and was retained for a period of 30 days when it was passed on June 25th. Preamble Over the past fifteen-days, the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus has been repeatedly attacked, offended, and insulted by a senator of the Kingdom of Wyvern known solely as Bradley of Dullahan. This politician, responsible for the domestic affairs of Wyvern and of the Duchy of Dullahan, has repeatedly transcended the vague Wyvernian divide between internal and external affairs. Bradley has repeatedly confound international politics with his creation of the Intermicronational Conservative Alliance, called for an intrusion of the legal processes of the Democratic People’s Republic of Erusia, and has repeatedly offended and insulted the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus on an international website. The Democratic Leadership of our state has repeatedly called for a reprimand of M. Bradley’s actions and his statements of our nation, as he is – by decree of the King of Wyvern – not a representative of the Kingdom of Wyvern. However, M. Bradley has repeatedly over-stepped the borderline of internal affairs, in which his office of Senator and Duke of Dullahan resides, and has repeatedly attacked, offended and insulted the Democratic People’s Republic on an international basis. M. Bradley, too, has accepted the royal, privileged title of Duke of Dullahan and has been elected to the Senate of Wyvern; the Democratic Leadership of Sandus has once before called this situation politically immoral. Through these past offenses, the Revolutionary Council hereby declares an ultimatum upon the Kingdom of Wyvern and the Duchy of Dullahan for a termination of all recognition and affairs. Article 1 The Revolutionary Council imposes these demands on the Kingdom of Wyvern, comprising the Duchy of Dullahan: a) The Revolutionary Council shall impose statutes on all foreign relations between the Democratic People’s Republic and the Kingdom of Wyvern following seven days from the publishing, ratification and activation of this ultimatum. b) The Revolutionary Council demands an immediate reprimand of M. Bradley, Duke of Dullahan and Senator of Wyvern, for his constant undiplomatic responses to the actions of the legitimate government of Sandus; for breaching international diplomatic protocol; for breaching his authority as a Senator of Wyvern; for undiplomatically attacking Sandus and her allies. c) The Revolutionary Council demands an immediate apology from M. Bradley, Duke of Dullahan and Senator of Wyvern, and M. Quentin, King of Wyvern, to the Democratic People’s Republic: a. For the former, for showing no respect to representatives of the Democratic People’s Republic and her allies, for using undiplomatic language on an official basis, and for transcending the direct orders from M. Quentin, King of Dullahan. b. For the latter, for not reprimanding M. Bradley sooner, as called upon before by Chairman Soergel, for his violations of the foreign affairs of Wyvern, for his repeated attacks on the Democratic People’s Republic despite being an internal official – rather than an international representative, declared by M. Quentin, that he is not such a representative of the Kingdom and her realm – and for not providing the correct measures of restrain on M. Bradley. d) The Revolutionary Council demands an immediate removal of M. Bradley from the offices of the Intermicronational Conservative Alliance, citing his recent misuse of the office of such an alliance as a way to indirectly attack the Democratic People’s Republic of Sandus originating from his office as both Senator and Duke. e) The Revolutionary Council demands an immediate apology to the allies and co-Revolutionary States of the international community from M. Bradley for his repeated ignorance on the affairs of the Democratic People’s Republic of Erusia, for his repeated use of undiplomatic language on an international basis originating from his office as Senator and Duke, and for condemning the actions of the Democratic People’s Republic despite exhibiting and having any knowledge of the affairs of the Democratic People’s Republic and her allies. f) The Revolutionary Council demands an immediate apology to the Central People’s Government for a blatant offensive and ignorant remark concerning the legislative process of the Revolutionary Council, where, on the 25th of June, M. Quentin, king of Wyvern, used undiplomatic, offensive and demeaning language concerning the legislative process of the Council which he did not exhibit any knowledge of in his statement. Article 2 Should the following demands not be met in the time period inscribed in Article 1, Sub-Section a, the Democratic People’s Republic shall impose the following statutes on the Kingdom of Wyvern, comprising the Duchy of Dullahan: a) The Revolutionary Council moves to place a statute on the mutual foreign relations between the Democratic People’s Republic and the Kingdom of Wyvern. b) The Revolutionary Council shall revoke all recognition of the Kingdom of Wyvern, comprising of the Duchy of Dullahan. c) The Revolutionary Council shall terminate all official and unofficial relations with the Kingdom of Wyvern. d) Should the repeated offenses and insults to the Democratic People’s Republic not be finished or ended, the Revolutionary Council may seek a termination of the Democratic People’s Republic membership within the Organization of Active Micronations. e) The Revolutionary Council shall work with her Revolutionary Allies to establish the same or similar statutes on all relations with the Kingdom of Wyvern. f) The Revolutionary Council shall devote an office in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to the continued response of M. Bradley’s office as Senator, Duke and Vice-Leader and of the failure to reprimand M. Bradley. g) The Revolutionary Council shall work with her fellow member states of the Grand Unified Micronational to impose the same or similar statutes on the Kingdom of Wyvern, comprising the Duchy of Dullahan. h) The Revolutionary Council shall designate an office of the Democratic Guard to the continued surveillance and espionage relating to the Kingdom of Wyvern. i) The Revolutionary Council shall hinder all future relations with the Kingdom of Wyvern, comprising of the Duchy of Dullahan. j) The Revolutionary Council shall only recognize the Erusian branch of the Intermicronational Conservative Alliance, as it has declared it will ensure the Socialist order and society of the Democratic People’s Republic of Erusia. k) The Revolutionary Council will cease to recognize the government of the Kingdom of Wyvern. Article 3 The Revolutionary Council shall publish, activate and ensure the legality of this ultimatum immediately, following the passage of two-thirds of the majority of the General Assembly of the Revolutionary Council. Following this decision, the ultimatum shall be publically published and shall be imposed upon the Kingdom of Wyvern. Category:Documents Category:Sandus Category:Wyvern